The Last Chance
by Karleneth
Summary: Después de 10 años y un corazón roto, Sora no esperaba sentir ese calorcito en el corazón al ver a Yamato Ishida. Pero lo sentía y el no parecía del todo indiferente ¿Acaso el destino les daría una última oportunidad? y lo más importante¿La tomaría ella?
1. Chapter 1

Sin poder evitarlo mi vista vago de nuevo por la entrada. Era una tonta. Más que eso era una tonta con gustos masoquistas. No había aprendido la primera vez, sino que ahora después de 10 años volvía a caer en lo mismo.

-Señorita, está segura que no quiere ordenar algo mientras espera.

El mesero me saco de mis pensamientos. Parecía que llevaba algún rato tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Yo, creo que esperare un poco más.- dije sin poder evitar sonrojarme.

El hombre negó casi imperceptiblemente, su expresión era tan clara que casi podía escuchar sus pensamientos _"pobrecita, aun cree que llegara"._

-Como desee Señorita.- hizo un ademan y se alejó.

-¡Espere!-dije en el último momento. –Podría traerme un té.

-Por supuesto.-Una vez que hubo anotado mi pedido, el hombre se fue por fin.

Mire de nuevo a mi alrededor, estaba empezando a impacientarme ¿En qué demonios estaría pensando cuando acepte venir? Y ¿por que seguía esperándole? Hacía casi una hora de la acordada y él ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de llamarme para decir que se iba a retrasar, o mejor aun que simplemente no asistiría. Seguía siendo un maldito estúpido. Y yo aun más por seguir esperando. Mire mi reloj de nuevo. Y ahora no podía irme hasta que trajeran el maldito te.

Ojala no hubiera mandado ese condenado mensaje, pensé recordando cómo es que me había metido en este lio.

Todo había comenzó el fin de año, llevaba ya tiempo con ese vicio de las redes sociales, al principio no le había tomado mucha importancia, solo lo había hecho para que Mimí me dejara en paz, pero cuando empecé a encontrar viejos amigo me volví adicta a él.

Entonces la tarde del fin año tuve que quedarme sola, porque mi último novio, Taichi, mi ahora mejor amigo y mi mejor amiga, su novia, había salido a celebrar el inicio de un nuevo año. Mi relación con ambos era buena, pero empezaba a sentirme incomoda cuando comenzaban a ponerse cariñosos. Eso de ser el mal tercio no me gustaba para nada, así que los había convencido de que se fueran a celebrar ellos solos. No sin antes prometerles que les llamaría si tenía deseos de salir a celebrar también.

Lo cierto es que no quería verlos besuqueándose por todos lados mientras hacia la que no me daba cuenta. Hacia 2 años que mi relación con Taichi había terminado y aunque fue por acuerdo mutuo y en buenos términos, no me quedaron ganas de entablar una nueva relación. Pero ahora que me enfrentaba a una tarde de soledad en plena celebración de año nuevo, me di cuenta lo deprimida que me sentía.

Así que para evitar hacer algo estúpido como llamar a Mimí y Taichi para que volvieran por mí, me pase la tarde en mi actual vicio. Eche un vistazo a las sugerencias, pues siempre encontraba uno que otro viejo amigo. Y entonces fue cuando vi su foto, al principio no supe que era él, de hecho creo que llevaba varios meses apareciéndome en las sugerencias.

Recuerdo que la primera vez vi su foto de perfil, ¿me pregunté quién era él? Pero simplemente le daba _ignorar _pues parecía demasiado engreído y pagado de sí mismo. Hasta que ese día en mi depresión, quise echar un vistazo. Tenía la impresión de haberlo visto en algún lado. Y al ver su lista de contacto, vi a Taichi y de pronto supe quien era. Yamato. No había caído en cuenta del nombre. Pero ¿Cuántos Yamato no habría en esa red social? ¿Miles, quizá? Claro sabía su apellido pero después de 10 años y un corazón roto, mi mente simplemente lo había desechado. Y aunque lo hubiera guardado, jamás hubiera pensado que era él. Yamato Ishida. Ese maldito que no se lo había pensado dos veces antes de dejarme por la arpía esa de Kumiko Tamura. Aprovechaba cada oportunidad que tenia para pasearse frente a él con sus espectaculares pechos y sus interminables curvas. Yo no estaba nada mal, tenia bonita figura pues siempre había sido muy deportista, pero todo en mi parecía menos brillante en comparación con la despampanante Kumiko. Creo que al final Yamato quedo obnubilado por la rubia y me dejo tirada después de tres meses de relación.

Por aquella época Yamato, Taichi y yo éramos inseparables, luego empecé a salir con Yamato y creo que no le sentó muy bien a Taichi pues nos evitaba como el diablo. A excepción de eso todo estaba bien en nuestra relación, habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y nos conocíamos bastante bien, así que podría decir que la relación era miel sobre hojuelas. Pero el paraíso no duro mucho mas, Yamato comenzó una banda con varios amigos y empezó a ganar popularidad entre las chicas. Ya sin la banda era bastante admirado por ellas, ahora con eso, era como un imán para el sexo opuesto. Y así fue como empezaron los problemas entre nosotros. Yamato no hacía nada para evitar las atenciones de sus fans, y cada vez que le decía algo, el simplemente se encogía de hombros y decía que no podía ignorarlas pues eran las que le ayudaban a su banda a ganar popularidad. Aunque sabía que él no mentía, los celos inevitablemente llegaron, pero no quería que Yamato se preocupara, por eso deje de asistir a sus conciertos, ensayos y a todos los lugares en donde mis recién descubiertos celos pudieran aflorar. Y supongo que eso mismo provoco que la relación se fuera a pique, ya que hablábamos tan poco qué ya no parecía que tuviéramos algún tipo de relación. Y para cuando llego la arpía de Kumiko, no quedo nada de mi noviazgo con Yamato.

Mirando su foto de perfil, me di cuenta que había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo tan atractivo como antes, pero el paso de los años le habían dado a sus rasgos más virilidad. En sus días de juventud el conservaba el cabello más largo, que le daba un estilo despreocupado. Unido a aquel cuerpo, hacían que te olvidaras de cualquier defecto que pudiera tener. Ahora lucia una cabellera mucho más corta pero aun conservaba ese estilo despreocupado y seguro de sí mismo, y por supuesto ese cuerpo que… en fin seguía siendo tan atractivo como hace 10 años.

Estuve un buen rato mirando su perfil y en numerables ocasiones el cursor del mouse paso peligrosa y tentadoramente cerca del boto de _Agregar a mis amigos._ ¡Pero qué estúpida!, pensé seguro ni me recuerda. Diez años eran suficientes para olvidar a una ex novia. Sin embargo mis manos fueron más rápido que mi sentido común y cuando menos pensé ya le había dejado un mensaje.

"_Sora Takenouchi__ el 31 de diciembre 9:34:_

_¡Hola! Tal vez no me recuerdas, pero yo si te recuerdo, bueno te vi y quise saber cómo habías estado. Espero que te encuentres bien. Por cierto ¡Feliz año nuevo! Bueno todavía faltan unas horas pero de todas maneras espero que lo estés pasando bien. Me alegra saber de ti. Un abrazo."_

Me sentí tan estúpida un instante después de dar _enviar_. No podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Definitivamente la soledad y el alcohol eran una mala combinación. Seguro que ni siquiera me recordaba, yo misma no había pensado en él en años. Sacudí la cabeza, ya no había nada más que hacer, lo más probable es que el no me recuerde e ignore el mensaje. Con eso en mente decidí olvidar a Yamato y a ese estúpido intento de mensaje, cerré la página de una vez por todas y me fui a hacer la cena. Que en realidad no fue más que algunas sobras que tenia de días anteriores, como había estado en casa de mi madre por las celebraciones, mis reservas eran muy pobres, mi refrigerador estaba prácticamente vacío y de la despensa mejor ni hablar. Encontré un poco de Helado napolitano, mi favorito, y decidí buscar entre mi repertorio de películas ñoñas y sensibleras y empalagosas… que me encantaban. Eso me ayudo a olvidarme un poco de mi situación. Una vez que termine mi película, mire mi reloj y me di cuenta de que casi era año nuevo, así que volví a la computadora, para hacer algo de tiempo. Ya había olvidado el asunto de Yamato hasta que vi _Mensaje de Yamato Ishida _en mi lista de correos electrónicos.

Me impresione tanto que tarde unos 10 minutos en abrirlo, tenía miedo de que el mensaje dijera que no tenía idea de quién demonios era. O peor que se acordara de mí y viera lo patética que había sido al enviar ese mensaje. Decidí que si quería saberlo, primero tendría que abrirlo y así lo hice.

"_Yamato Ishida__ 31 de diciembre 11:23:_

_Por supuesto que te recuerdo Sora, fue una sorpresa ver tu mensaje, una bonita sorpresa debo agregar, creo que no se de ti desde que estábamos en el instituto. También me alegra saber de ti, por lo que veo no has cambiado nada. Hace poco me puse en contacto con Tai y me dijo que aun se frecuentan mucho, me alegro que así sea, espero que algún día podamos juntarnos los 3 y recordar viejos tiempos. Bueno te deseo Feliz año nuevo también (siguen faltando unos minutos, pero no importa). Un abrazo y saludos a tu familia."_

Lo leí por tercera vez para estar segura de que realmente decía todo eso. _"…por lo que veo no has cambiado nada" ¿_Seria eso algo bueno o malo?... Un momento, si decía eso es porque había visto mis fotos. El jugaba con ventaja, ya que yo aun no revisaba su perfil. Así que me puse a revisar un poco. Casi me atraganto con el helado que comía cuando entré a ver sus fotos. Había un álbum reciente, donde aparecía abrazado a cierta rubia que se me hacía muy familiar. No necesite comprobar quien era, pues en cuanto la observe bien, supe que era la misma rubia de hace 10 años. Kumiko Tamura. No había cambiado nada después de tanto tiempo. Así que ¿aun salían? No podía creerlo, es decir, Tai me dijo que no habían durado mucho después de cortar conmigo ¿Me lo habría dicho solo para no lastimarme? Motivada por un loco impulso decidí contestarle.

"_Sora Takenouchi__ 31 diciembre 11:41:_

_Vaya, pues me alegro que te acuerdes de mi después de tantos años, a mi me costó un poco reconocerte, porque tu sí que has cambiado, y por lo que veo tu también estas bien y muy bien acompañado como siempre, pensé que la edad te quitaría lo mujeriego Ishida jeje, me compadezco de la que es tu novia ahora, la pobre no ha de saber en lo que se metió. Un beso, también salúdame a tu familia hace mucho que no veo a Takeru, ¿se encuentra bien? Es como el hermano menor que nunca tuve, espero que le esté yendo bien. ¡Saludos!"_

¡Lo hice otra vez! Demonios no puedo seguir poniéndome en vergüenza de esa manera. Pero es que me enfurecía tanto que Yamato siguiera con esa arpía. Como es que habían durado tanto. O es que habían terminado como Tai lo había dicho y ahora se habían reencontrado y estaban juntos de nuevo. ¡Ahh! Esto era horrible, no solo pasaba mi año nuevo sola, sino que mis viejos y empolvados celos por Kumiko salían para hacerme sentir mal.

Sin querer volví a mirar el ordenador y vi la nueva respuesta de Yamato.

"_Yamato Ishida__ 1 de enero 12:02:_

_T.K. se encuentra bastante bien esta por acabar la universidad y aun sigue de novio con Kari, quien diría que durarían tanto. En cuanto a mí, pues déjame decirte que soy inocente de lo que se me acusa, y para que no te preocupes mas por la pobre chica que tiene la desgracia de ser mi novia, te diré que actualmente no existe tal chica. En fin Sora ¡Feliz año nuevo oficialmente! Y espero que no tomes a la ligera eso de salir los 3 y vernos creo que tenemos mucho que platicar, te dejo mi numero de celular para contactarnos ¿de acuerdo?"_

Por alguna estúpida razón me sentí aliviada y emocionada. Después de 10 años Yamato aun tenía ese poder sobre mí, podía hacer que mis emociones cambiaran tantas veces como estrella había en el cielo.

Estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía que escribirle. No estaba segura de querer verlo, pese a que habían pasado ya 10 largos años, yo realmente lo había amado tanto que temía que si lo llegaba a ver, estos sentimientos volverían. Aunque nuestra relación no había ido como queríamos, y él se hubiera ido con otra, siempre fue bueno conmigo, y termino todo antes de que empezar cualquier tipo de relación con Kumiko, podía decir que habíamos acabado la relación en buenos términos, hasta nos prometimos ser amigos como lo éramos antes del noviazgo, pero mis sentimientos por el aun eran muy fuertes y verlo junto a otra me dolía mucho, entonces nos alejamos inevitablemente.

Y ahora estaba la oportunidad de verlo de nuevo.

"_Sora Takenouchi 1 enero 12:21_

_¡Feliz año nuevo Oficial a ti también!, hace tiempo que Tai me comento lo de Kari y T.K., pero el muy despistado no me dio muchos detalles, me alegra que su relación sea tan buena. Claro que tomo en cuenta lo de la salida, veré si Tai tiene algo de tiempo libre y nos juntamos, te dejo también mi celular por cualquier cosa."_

¡Lo hice! Le dije que si. No puedo creer todo lo que estaba pasando. Muy pronto vería de nuevo a Yamato. No me gustaba sentirme tan contenta y satisfecha, después de todo, no es que fuera a ser una cita entre nosotros, ya que también había invitado a Tai, pero el saber que lo vería después tanto tiempo, me hacía temblar de emoción.

Pasaron varios días después de su último mensaje, ya estaba perdiendo la esperanza casi por completo cuando escuche mi celular sonar. Era un mensaje de él:

"_Hola, Sora siento no haber mandado un mensaje antes, pero estuve un poco ocupado. Que dices de salir el fin ¿no estarás ocupada verdad? Espero que no, si puedes dile a Tai pues yo no tengo su número, espero verlos a los dos, avísame lo más pronto posible para saber si debo hacer las reservaciones"_

Y eso fue lo que hice esa misma tarde en cuanto vi a Tai.

-¿Qué? Hace cuanto que estas en contacto con Matt.-pregunto mientras que tomaba una lata de refresco de mi cocina.

-Oye, por lo menos pide permiso antes de agarrar algo.-dije dirigiéndome hacia él y arrebatándole la lata.

-No intentes cambiar el tema Sora, que siempre agarro lo que sea sin pedirte permiso.-Ahora el me la quito a mí, la abrió y tomo un sorbo.- ahora me vas a explicar cómo está eso de que Matt quiere que nos reunamos con él este fin de semana.- tomo otro poco de refresco.- y cuando digo me vas a explicar, es que quiero detalles.

Taichi se había vuelto muy protector desde mi relación con Yamato, pues había sido él quien me apoyo después del rompimiento. Recuerdo lo furioso que había estado, incluso tuvieron una pelea. Pero algo paso después de eso que Tai se calmo y siguió su relación con Yamato. Yo nunca quise preguntar ¿Qué fue? Después de todo, por aquella época, entre menos supiera de Yamato, mejor para mí. Mucho después de lo de Matt decidí comenzar una nueva relación, ahora con Tai, duramos cerca de 4 años juntos, pero creo que era más por costumbre que por amor, por lo que decidimos terminar. Luego, un año después, cuando entre al trabajo conocí a Mimí y nos hicimos inseparables, se la presente a Tai y bueno el resto es historia.

-No tiene mucho que contacte con el por accidente, y me dijo que sería bueno juntarnos los 3 para recordar viejos tiempos.-El me miro sospechoso.- Ni me mires así, que no hay ninguna intención secreta detrás de esto, simplemente me pareció buena idea que saliéramos.

-Vamos Sora, simplemente no quiero que salgas herida de nuevo. Soy consciente de que nunca lo dejaste de amar.-lo mire sorprendida.- No te preocupes, no te estoy reclamando, yo era consciente de ello cuando iniciamos la relación, creí que con el tiempo me amarías como a él, y sé que lo intentaste por mucho tiempo pero creo que lo de nosotros era más amor de hermanos que de pareja.

-Tai yo…-el negó, haciéndome callar.

-No te estoy diciendo esto para que te sientas mal, solo lo hice porque me preocupa que puedas salir lastimada de tu encuentro con Matt, se que el también te quiso mucho pero no estoy seguro de que conserve esos sentimientos por ti.

-Y que te hace pensar que yo si los conservo, por dios Taichi, han pasado 10 años. Soy lo suficientemente inteligente para no guardar ninguna esperanza de esa relación.- me enoje y me fui de nuevo a la sala.

- Sora no te enojes, sabes que solo estoy preocupado por ti.-dijo dándome alcance.- no quiero que te vuelvan a herir, te lo dice alguien que estuvo contigo y que vio cuanto sufrías. En verdad no quiero verte pasar por lo mismo.

La mirada de mi amigo era sincera ¿Qué podía objetar a eso? Cansada me deje caer en el sillón. Tai hizo lo mismo a mi lado y me abrazo cariñosamente.

-No quiero ver esa mirada triste de nuevo en ti.-dijo acariciando mi cabeza.

-No lo harás, te lo prometo.- alce mi rostro y sonreí.- No te quiero mentir diciendo que no siento nada por él, pero ya no es lo mismo que antes. Creo que es más el anhelo de ver a un viejo amigo, después de todo antes de nuestra relación, los tres éramos los mejores amigos.-acomode mi mejilla en su pecho y lo abrace con más fuerza.- No te preocupes Tai es algo que quiero hacer, cuando termine mi relación con el sentí que deje algo inconcluso. Quiero saber que es y dar por terminado todo. Además no le di la oportunidad de que fuéramos amigos, simplemente me aleje de él y te lleve conmigo, creo que él sufrió más, de lo que yo lo hice. Porque al menos yo te tenia a ti. Recuerda que nosotros éramos sus únicos verdaderos amigos.

Mire a Tai de nuevo y se le veía muy serio.

-Cuando lo pones de esa manera, creo que tienes razón. No te había comentado, pero hace poco me lo encontré cuando salía con Mimí, casi no lo reconocí, creo que ha cambiado mucho. Platicamos un poco de lo que hacíamos y como nos iba. Después me empezó a preguntar por ti.-Me miro esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero yo permanece tranquila. Estaba muy sorprendida por dentro pero no quise que Tai lo notara.

-Al final me dio su número y me dijo que le marcara para vernos algún día. Yo pensé que solo lo decía por compromiso así que nunca lo hice. No se lo dije a nadie pero realmente me sentí muy bien al verlo, recordé los años en los éramos inseparables y me lamento no haber hecho algo mas por nuestra amistad.

-Vamos Tai, ahora la preocupada soy yo. Creo que tu vas a estar en más peligro que yo de ver a Ishida.- bromee a lo que mi amigo finalmente sonrió.

-Pequeña bruja, te muestro mi corazón y tú te burlas. Que fue de la dulce Sora que hablaba con palabras cariñosas hasta hacerte sentir mejor. Por lo que veo, solo me preocupe de más. Creo que al que debería advertir es a Matt no a ti.

Le golpee el hombro mientras me separaba de él.

-Calla o le diré a tu novia que me estabas molestando. Sabes que Mimí siempre se pone de mi lado.

-Sí y yo termino siendo el malo de la película. Está bien pido paz.-miro su reloj y se levantó.- Creo que es hora de que me vaya. Mimí me está esperando, me pidió que fuera a comer con sus padres. Su mama acaba de aprender una nueva receta que quiere que probemos.

Tai suspiro derrotado. Una de las pocas cosas malas de ser amiga de Mimí eran sus extraños gustos culinarios que al parecer venia de familia, pues la Sra. Tachikawa tenía la costumbre de inventar nuevos platillo los cuales no eran nada convencionales.

-¿No te gustaría acompañarme? Probablemente así me toque menos ración.

-Y privarte de esas delicias, no podría mi buen amigo.- dije mientras me levantaba y acompañaba a Tai hasta la puerta.

-Te diviertes ¿verdad?- me miro y yo no pude más que darle mi mejor sonrisa.- Eres una bruja, está bien mala amiga, si no sobrevivo de esto a ver quién te acompaña con tu cita con Ishida.

-Que no es una cita, así que no vayas a andar por ahí diciendo algo que no debes. Por cierto, entonces que le digo, iras o no.

-Iré, pero como ese día tenía pensado salir con Mimí dile que me acompañara.

-Está bien, no creo que haya problema.-espere a que mi amigo abriera la puerta para continuar.- Muchas gracias Tai

El se acerco a mí y me beso la mejilla.

-Por nada preciosa, sabes que siempre me tendrás ahí para lo que sea.

-Ahí para lo que sea- dije en voz baja mientras el mesero traía por fin el desgraciado Té.

-Disculpe ¿dijo algo? -me pregunto el hombre mientras dejaba la taza frente a mí.

-¿Qué?... ah… no, yo… eh muchas gracias, si eso… eh gracias por el Té.-dije por fin y tome rápidamente un sorbo. Error. El te aun estaba demasiado caliente, por lo que en cuanto lo probé casi lo dejo caer. Solté una maldición, inconsciente de que el pobre mesero aun estaba ahí.

-Disculpe.- lo mire mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban.

-No hay problema Señorita, ¿desea algo más?- pregunto totalmente calmado.

Si, deseaba algo más. Deseaba que Yamato estuviera aquí. Deseaba que el patán de mi mejor amigo no hubiera cancelado en el último momento. Deseaba tantas cosas.

-No, gracias es todo por ahora.- hizo una pequeña inclinación y se marcho.

Suspiré aliviada, al menos ya tenía mi Té y en cuanto pudiera tomarlo me iría de aquel lugar. Volví a mirar mi reloj. Ya pasaba más de una hora a la acordada. En verdad lo había esperado todo ese tiempo. Di un sorbo de nuevo a mi Te y volví a quemarme, solo que ahora estaba más preparada que la primera vez. Así que me limite a bajar la taza.

-Tú no aprendes Sora-dije mirando la taza llena.

Bonita cuadro representaba ahí, sentada sola. Mire a mí alrededor. El local estaba lleno de románticas parejas y grupos de amigos que platicaban animadamente. Y ahí estaba yo, sola esperando a alguien que evidentemente después de casi hora y media de retraso no llegaría. Al diablo con el maldito té, pensé. Alce mi vista buscando al mesero, para pagar mi taza de té no terminada, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Sora?-se puso frente a mí cubriendo todo mi campo de visión.

Lo mire de arriba abajo y finalmente en esos ojos que tan bien conocía. Era él, Yamato Ishida, había venido después de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Bonito cuadro representaba ahí, sentada sola. Mire a mí alrededor. El local estaba lleno de románticas parejas y grupos de amigos que platicaban animadamente. Y ahí estaba yo, sola esperando a alguien que evidentemente después de casi hora y media de retraso no llegaría. Al diablo con el maldito té, pensé. Alce mi vista buscando al mesero, para pagar mi taza de té no terminada, cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro._**

**_-¿Sora?-se puso frente a mí cubriendo todo mi campo de visión._**

**_Lo mire de arriba abajo y finalmente en esos ojos que tan bien conocía. Era él, Yamato Ishida, había venido después de todo..._**

Yo simplemente asentí, no sabía qué hacer ¿Debería pararme y saludarlo como quien ve a un viejo amigo después de mucho tiempo o simplemente esperar a que tomara asiento?

-Lamento el retraso-miro su reloj, aun de pie- ¡Diablos! Te he dejado una hora esperando.-miro los asientos vacíos.- ¿Y Tai? no me digas que se canso de esperar.

De hecho realmente la había dejado hora y media esperando, pero no quería agregar más leña al fuego así que deje que se disculpara unas 3 veces más antes de pedirle que se sentara.

-Vamos Ishida, no te preocupes, solo fue una hora- una larga e interminable hora, pensé.- No tenía nada más que hacer, sino hace mucho que me hubiera ido. En cuanto a Tai, me llamo cuando llegue aquí, al parecer comió algo que no le cayó muy bien y no podía salir de la cama.

Me pidió que lo disculpara pero que le encantaría quedar en otra ocasión.

-Menos mal, pensé que se había ofendido o algo así. Vaya en verdad me siento muy apenado Sora, tuve un inconveniente y cuando menos pensé yo era muy tarde y quise llamar pero me quede sin batería, en verdad no esperaba que aun siguieras aquí, pero quise pasar de todas maneras. Y qué bueno que lo hice.

-Y llegaste justo a tiempo, estaba a punto de irme.- sonreí inconscientemente. Mi nerviosismo se había esfumado por completo. El era Yamato Ishida mi amigo de la infancia. Me sentí algo estúpida pensando en lo nerviosa que había estado. Ahora sentía esa comodidad de los viejos tiempos en los que pasábamos horas y horas hablando de nada. Era bueno saber que esa sensación no se había perdido.

-Me alegro haber llegado. Supongo que te gustaría pedir de una vez. Hace una hora que paso la comida.- dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-Claro, lo cierto es que me muero de hambre.- Matt puso cara de avergonzado y pidió perdón de nuevo, pocas veces lo había visto en ese estado.- Tranquilo, es solo una expresión y como sigas pidiendo perdón te dejo aquí solo.

Finalmente sonrió. Como había extrañado esa sonrisa. No la de conquistador que ponía cuando veía una chica linda, sino esa que reservaba solo a sus seres más cercanos. No pude evitar sonreír también. En sus ojos pude ver algo cálido, y mi corazón comenzó una loca carrera. Esa mirada también la recordaba. Así me miro cuando empezamos nuestra relación…

Llevaba tiempo tanteando el terreno, yo me había enamorado inevitablemente, pero él nunca me había dado alguna señal de que sintiera lo mismo. Luego estaba Tai que siempre había sentido algo por mí. Entre una cosa y la otra, decidí que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como hasta entonces, además si llegaba a rechazarme estaba segura que nuestra amistad se tornaría incomoda, no solo para mí sino para el también. Pero de lo que más miedo tenía era que me aceptara solo para no lastimar mis sentimientos. No fue hasta que un chico de mi club de tenis, Eichiro Fuwa creo que era su nombre, empezó a mostrar intereses por mí y Matt decidió actuar.

Recuerdo que era de noche y me había tocada quedarme al final de la practica para guardar todo el material. Casualmente a Eichiro también le había tocado quedarse ese día, por lo que nos pusimos a platicar mientras hacíamos el trabajo. Cuando por fin terminamos Eichiro se ofreció a acompañarme hasta mi casa pues era tarde, yo accedí y nos dirigimos juntos hacia la salida. Escuche varias voces, y me extraño ya que por aquellas horas ya no había nadie en la escuela.

Continuamos caminando hasta que me di cuenta de quienes eran las voces. Matt había empezado a juntarse con un grupo de amigos que tenían planeado hacer una banda. Según nos había dicho a Tai y a mí, le habían pedido ser el bajista y vocalista de la banda. El había aceptado por supuesto, y al parecer venían saliendo de uno de sus ensayos.

Uno de sus amigos me vio y le dio un codazo a Matt que giro y me sonrió, pero de repente se puso tan serio, que no estaba segura de devolverle el saludo. Me di cuenta que no era a mí a quien miraba con tanta fiereza sino a Eichiro que se encontraba muy cerca de mí.

Sin pensárselo dos veces se acerco a mí, dejando a sus amigos atrás.

-Que tal Sora, que haces tan tarde aquí. Pensé que tus entrenamientos habían terminado hace horas.- aun estaba serio, pero intentaba ocultarlo.

-Los entrenamientos sí, pero tuve que quedarme a guardar el material. Es un poco pesado pero solo es una vez a la semana.- sonreí tratando de quitarle un poco de peso al ambiente.

No funcionó.

-Ya veo, entonces deja despedirme de mis amigos y te acompaño a tu casa. No puedes andar tu sola por ahí, espero que no hayas estado yendo hasta tu casa a estas horas y sin compañía.

-No, Tai siempre me esperaba después de su práctica, pero hoy tuvo que salir temprano para pasar por Kari, al parecer sus papas están fuera de la ciudad, así que le toca hacer de padre por la tarde.- acomode mis raquetas en el otro lado, pues había empezado a cansarme. Matt lo noto y me las quito y las acomodo en su hombro libre. Quise protestar pero, el me interrumpió.

-No te preocupes, lo cierto es que no pesan nada pero como estas cansada, has de sentir que pesan el triple. Voy a despedirme y regreso para acompañarte.

-No es necesario Matt.- voltee a ver a Eichiro y me di cuenta que no los había presentado aun.-Por cierto, que mal educada soy, Matt, el es Eichiro Fuwa, es un compañero del club.- el hizo una leve inclinación con la cabeza.- Y Fuwa, el es Yamato Ishida, uno de mis mejores amigos.- A diferencia de Fuwa Yamato no se tomo la molestia de saludarlo.-Matt, Fuwa me dijo que él podría acompañarme a casa, va en la misma dirección que yo así que no tendrá que desviarse mucho.- No pareció muy complacido con lo que dije, pues miro enojado Eichiro.

- Preferiría acompañarte yo, hace mucho que no veo a tu madre y me gustaría saludarla.- lo mire sorprendida, pues hacia tan solo unos días que había visto a mi mama.

-Matt no seas irracional tu casa queda en dirección opuesta a la mía, llegarías muy tarde y tu padre se enojara contigo.- quise hacerlo entrar en razón pero al parecer no había funcionado.

-Le llamare entonces para que no se preocupe, el estará de acuerdo a que te acompañe a casa.-tomó mi mano y me jaló hasta hacerme quedar a su lado.

-Yamato…-dije mientras trataba de soltarme de su agarre. El me ignoró.

-Hasta luego Fuwa y gracias por ofrecerte pero Sora ya tiene quien la acompañe.-Se giró y me arrastró con él. Estaba empezando a enojarme por la actitud tan infantil que había tomado, es decir, lo podía esperar de Tai pero Matt. El normalmente era el maduro del grupo.

-Matt ¿a dónde vas? No dijiste que nos acompañarías a la casa de Akira.

El se detuvo y giró a ver a sus amigos.

-Tengo algo que hacer, dejémoslo para otro día.- levantó la mano para despedirse y continúo la marcha conmigo a rastras.

Llevábamos un buen rato caminando en silencio, el aun sostenía mi mano fuertemente agarrada, pero ya no caminaba tan rápido. No podía hablar, me sentía muy enojada por el comportamiento que había tenido con Fuwa. Sentía que si decía algo terminaría explotando y no quería pelear con el por algo así. Finalmente fue el, quien rompió el silencio.

-Siempre que tengas que salir tarde mándame un mensaje y yo te esperare. Es peligroso que andes sola a estas horas.

Ambos nos detuvimos y sentí su mirada fija en mi pero yo aun estaba demasiado enojada para enfrentarlo.

-No tienes que decirme que es peligroso, ya lo sé. Y ya te dije que Tai siempre me acompaña a casa, pero que esta vez no pudo.

Intenté seguir el camino pero su mano que aun sujetaba la mía me detuvo enseguida. El me giro y me hizo enfrentarlo. Su enojo era palpable, tanto en la forma en la que tenia aprisionada mi muñeca como en la intensidad que sus ojo dirigían hacia mi

-Pues en ocasiones como esta, pídemelo a mí- su voz dejo escapar un tono desesperado.

Cerró sus ojos por un momento como si intentará calmarse, finalmente soltó un largo suspiro y susurró... Que voy a hacer contigo Sora...

Fue apenas audible pero lo escuche y me molesto.

-Mira Ishida, no sabía que aun estabas en la escuela y Tai no me dijo que no podría acompañarme hasta que termino su práctica. Además no iba a irme sola, Fuwa me iba a acompañar, hasta que groseramente le dijiste que tu lo harías.-quise soltarme pero él no me dejo.- ya puedes soltarme, no necesitas llevarme de la mano hasta mi casa, soy perfectamente capaz de recordar el camino, así que no me perderé si me sueltas.

-¿Estas enojada porque no deje que ese tipo te acompañara a casa? Es que acaso ¿te gusta?- me sujeto aun más fuerte la mano yo quise soltarme de nuevo pero me hizo parar.- ¿Es eso? ¿Te gusta y querías que te acompañara a casa?- me pregunto demandante.

-Matt me estas lastimando.- A pesar del enojo logre que mi voz sonara calmada. Él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró su mano, enseguida la aflojo un poco, pero sin soltarme por completo.

-Lo siento.- bajo la mirada y yo suspiré, no sabía por qué se estaba comportando así, era algo sumamente extraño en el.

Si respondía enojándome de nuevo solo terminaríamos dando vueltas en la misma dirección y esto estaba llegando muy lejos por una tontería que ni siquiera tenía claro.

Decidí intentar otro tipo de acercamiento y dejar mi mal humor a un lado.

-Matt mírame.- así lo hizo y note algo diferente en su mirada

¿Tristeza tal vez? Lo mire fijamente y luego continué

- ¿Por qué te estás comportando así Matt? ¿Tienes algún problema? Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar. Sé que no eres muy dado a soltarte a la gente pero no puedes cargar con las cosas solo ¿De acuerdo?- No puede evitar acariciar su mejilla.- Confía en mí, no lo dejes todo para ti solo.

El tenía los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. Y enseguida supe porque, yo realmente no había planeado acariciar su mejilla pues Yamato no era una persona que recibiera con mucho agrado este tipo de intimidades, pero al ver esa mirada tan vulnerable no pude evitarlo.

Avergonzada trate de retirar mi mano pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él hizo la cosa mas sorprendente que solo podría ser creíble en mi más locas fantasías, cubrió mi mano con una de las suyas y la besó.

Yo me sorprendí tanto que la aparte rápidamente, pero la fantasía no paró ahí, enseguida él soltó una pequeña risa y me jalo de la mano que aun no había soltado. Mi cara choco con su pecho y mis manos soltaron la mochila que llevaba y se sujetaron a sus brazos para no caer. Me rodeó y me acercó aun más a él. Pude sentir como inhalaba el aroma de mi cabello, para después besarlo. Yo no sabía qué hacer, mi corazón estaba tan agitado como cuando terminaba un largo partido de tenis, sentía que si seguía ahí me olvidaría hasta de respirar.

-Gracias Sora.-Sentí su aliento en mi oreja.-_Te __quiero_

Mi corazón se paró enseguida. Matt me abrazó aun mas fuerte como si intentara cubrir cualquier espacio que quedara entre nosotros. Enseguida se separó de mí, sin soltarme por completo. Me miró y en sus ojos había algo diferente, una calidez extraña que antes no estaba. Se acercó de nuevo y me besó… en la mejilla, pero mi corazón se alboroto tanto como si lo hubiera hecho en los labios. Mis mejillas me ardían y estaba segura que mi cara estaba completamente roja. Matt me soltó por fin y recogió mi mochila que había quedado tirada en el suelo. Se la colocó en la misma mano en la que cargaba la suya y con la mano que le quedo libre me sujeto de nuevo la mía.

-Vamos Sora, ya perdimos mucho tiempo, no quiero que tu mama se preocupe.

Yo no pude hacer nada más que seguirlo. No sabía que decir, mi cerebro aun analizaba todo lo que había pasado. Sin darme cuenta ya había llegado al edificio donde se encontraba mi casa.

Hice el ademán de agarrar mis cosas y continuar sola, pero él me lo impidió.

-Te acompaño arriba, así me asegurare de que llegues totalmente a salvo.

Quise oponerme pero no me dejó, así que no insistí. Caminamos aun de la mano. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que llegamos a la puerta de mi casa.

-Lo prometido es deuda, aquí estas sana y salva.-dijo mientras dejaba las cosas recargadas en la puerta.

Estaba aun demasiado confundida como para mirarlo a la cara así que baje la mirada hacia el suelo.

-No tenias porque subir- mi voz sonó algo rara así que la aclaré un poco antes de seguir- a menos que el elevador se quedara parado no imagino algún otro peligro que pudiera acecharme- bromeé intentando actuar con normalidad.

-Muy graciosa Takenouchi.- mire de reojo y pude ver una de sus adorables sonrisas.-Bueno es mejor que entres no quiero que tu madre se preocupe.- asentí aliviada, por fin terminaría con este día de locos, pero justo antes de girarme el habló de nuevo- Y Sora, sobre lo que paso hace un rato, yo…- el bajo la mirada tratando de acomodar sus pensamientos. Finalmente la alzo, me miró por unos momentos y suspiró-Creo que mejor lo hablamos luego.

Volví a asentí como una tonta ¿Que mas podía hacer?

Me sentía un poco ansiosa, no sabía cómo proseguir después de todo lo que había pasado.

-Bueno te veo mañana.- susurré apresuradamente y antes de que pudiera hacer nada sentí una mano en mi brazo.

Levanté la mirada y en ese momento me congelé, no podía moverme. Él tampoco lo hizo, y mientras que nos miramos el uno al otro, repentinamente sentí un calor, un picor extraño, como un sonrojo, pero más fuerte, y entonces supe que algo iba a suceder.

Y luego lo hizo, Yamato Ishida me besó. Mi primer beso era algo salido de un sueño.

La parte embarazosa fue la intensidad de mi respuesta. No pude evitarlo, la expresión de su rostro era tan… y todo era tan…simplemente no pude evitarlo. Y no quería evitarlo.

El beso fue largo y dulce. Matt se separó por fin. Yo bajé la cabeza inevitablemente. No sabía qué hacer después de esto. Era la primera vez que un chico me besaba

¿Que se hacía después?

¿Le tenía que dar las gracias?

Entonces sentí las manos de Matt en mi rostro. Hizo que lo mirara a los ojos, el estaba tan sonrojado como supongo estaba yo.

-Sora mírame, no quería decir nada ahora, pero siento que si no lo hago otro vendrá mañana y entonces será muy tarde. Lo que te dije hace un rato no te lo decía como amigo

¿Lo que dijo? ¿había dicho algo?

-Cuando dije _te quiero_ lo decía en todos los sentidos a los que uno pueda referirse. ¡Maldición! Estoy tan nervioso que no hago más que decir tonterías...-agacho la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro. Cuando por fin la levantó me miro a los ojos.- _Sora, estoy enamorado de ti._

¿¡Enamorado?! ¿¡De mi?!

-Se que te esto te toma por sorpresa pero…- sus manos que seguían sosteniendo mi cara, fueron bajando lentamente.- Diablos, cuando te vi con ese tal Fuwa… como le sonreías- agitó la cabeza negando- me sentí realmente furioso que no pude contenerme. Debiste pensar que era un idiota.-dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba.

-Sí, un poco.- soltó una breve carcajada y yo no puede evitar sonreír. Adoraba verlo reírse con esa soltura.

-Honesta como siempre, pues a mi pesar es cierto, pero no podía evitarlo- su semblante cambioóy se tornó más serio- Nunca antes te había visto hablar tan animadamente con otro chico que no fuéramos Tai o yo. Además Tai se había quejado de que un chico de tu club se te quedaba mirando mucho. Yo solo sume dos más dos e intente alejarlo. Nunca me pare a pensar que a lo mejor el te gustaba- el bajó la cabeza y cuando volvió a mirarme la intensidad en su mirada me consumió- La verdad no quería ni pensarlo, así que ignore la posibilidad.

Terminé agachando mi cabeza de nuevo, me sentía tan abrumada por los sentimientos de Yamato que no podía soportar su mirada.

Matt se acercó, elevando su mano, luego dudando, la dejo caer a su lado.

-Sora, mírame. Mírame… ¿Por favor? ¿Es posible que tu…? Dime que no estoy solo en esto.- su voz tenía un tono de suplica que no puede negarme.

Lo miré y pude ver la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

Pobre tonto, yo lo amaba tanto que hasta me dolía ¿Es que acaso nunca se había dado cuenta?

Incapaz de hablar hice la única cosas que podía hacer para responder a sus preguntas… alcé mis manos hasta rodear su cuello con mis brazos y lo besé. Fue un beso corto y rápido. Pero cuando me separé y lo miré, su sonrisa me hizo comprender que lo había entendido. Elevé su mano y con un dedo suave trazó el contorno de mi boca. Después se inclinó y me beso de nuevo. Su beso fue más largo. Cuando nos separamos, yo escondí mi cara en su pecho, me sentía tan feliz que de seguro tenía una boba sonrisa en mi cara. El me abrazó como lo hiciera camino a casa. Yo le devolví el abrazo. Ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de separarse, pero no podíamos quedarnos toda la noche así, por más que lo deseará. Finalmente reuniendo todas mi fuerzas me separé un poco de él.

-Es mejor que te vayas a casa Matt, no quiero que andes tan tarde solo.

-De acuerdo.- dijo de mala gana mientras me soltaba.- Te veo mañana entonces.-Se acercé para darme un último beso.

-Si hasta mañana.- me quede mirando cómo se alejaba por el pasillo. Su beso no había dejado ninguna marca, pero juro que todavía lo sentía. De repente Matt se giró y me sonrió como si supiera lo que estaba pensando; y no sé qué tenía esa sonrisa, pero cuando la vi no pude pensar en nada más. Y me gustó. Me gustó mucho esa sensación. Y Esperaba poder sentir eso de nuevo…

Claro, pero no después de 10 años. Pensé nuevamente en Matt, y el beso, y sentí un pequeño escalofrío correr a través mío. Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacarlo de mi mente y volver al presente.

-Sora, ¿estás bien? - Matt me miró preocupado. Yo le sonreí de vuelta para tranquilizarlo.

-Eh… si, no te preocupes. Es que me quede pensando en algo ¿Qué me decías?

-Que si era todo lo que ibas a ordenar.

-Ahh si… es todas gracias.

Matt le dio unas últimas indicaciones al mesero, el cual no me di cuenta el momento en el que llego ni de lo que le pedí, espero que no fuera algo que después no pudiera comer. El hizo unas últimas anotaciones y después de una pequeña inclinación se marcho.

-Muy bien Sora, cuéntame que ha sido de ti en estos 10 años.- miro si reloj.- si logramos resumir un año por cada media hora creo que podremos acabar a tiempo para la cena.- no pude evitar solar una ligera carcajada.

-No tengo muchas cosas que contar así que 10 min por año son suficientes.

Y así comenzamos a platicar de lo que había sido de nosotros. Tratamos de evitar los temas más espinoso, como nuestra relación, sin embargo el me preguntó de mi relación con Tai y cómo es que habíamos estado en contacto por tanto tiempo.

-Bueno pues fuimos novios hasta hace 2 años.- Miré a Matt quien estaba a medio camino de tomar un poco de la bebida que había pedido. La soltó y me miro sorprendido.

-Vaya, Tai no me menciono nada de eso. Supongo que fue por que cuando lo vi estaba su novia

Me miró algo avergonzado, y yo me reí un poco.

-No te preocupes Matt, yo fui quien se la presento, Mimí trabaja conmigo y es mi mejor amiga. Ella y Tai congeniaron de inmediato y se hicieron novios. Lo mío con Tai había terminado hace un año así que yo no tenía ningún problema con ello.

-Y no te incomoda. Digo después de todo tu y Tai fueron novios ¿Cuánto tiempo duraron juntos? ¿Un año?

-Cuatro en realidad

Matt que por fin había tomado un sorbo de su bebida, se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

-¿Cuatro años? - dijo mientras se limpiaba con la servilleta unas gotas que se habían caído.

-Bueno en realidad fueron casi 5, pero terminamos antes de llegar a cumplirlos.-mire distraídamente mi plato.- lo cierto es que no nos queríamos tanto como lo hace parecer una relación tan larga, pero estábamos tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que el tiempo paso antes de que lo notáramos. Finalmente nos dimos cuenta que más que una relación de novios, seguíamos siendo amigos, así que decidimos que lo mejor sería continuar de esa manera.

-Ya veo, por eso no te incomoda la relación de Tai con tu amiga.

-Para nada. De hecho me sentí muy feliz por Tai en cuanto me lo anunció. Ambos sabíamos que no podríamos ser totalmente amigos hasta que alguno de los dos comenzara una relación. Fue como quitarse un peso de encima.

Después de eso ninguno de los dos volvió a mencionar la vida amorosa del otro. Nos concentramos en lo que habíamos hecho después del instituto, la universidad y por último el trabajo. Matt al parecer había seguido con la banda, se hicieron bastante populares, hasta lograron grabar un disco, con el cual les fue bastante bien. Yo ya lo sabía pues en mi colección de discos estaba el suyo. Me comento que dos de los integrantes habían querido hacer la universidad, así que la banda finalmente se disolvió. El también se decidió por estudiar una carrera y actualmente trabajaba con su papa en la televisora en lo que encontraba un trabajo que coincidiera con lo que había estudiado.

Nos reímos recordando viejas aventuras juntos, también sentí un un poco de nostalgia por aquellos momentos que ahora eran imposibles de revivir. No solo porque habíamos crecido, sino porque el vínculo ya no era el mismo. Mire la hora y me di cuenta que llevábamos más de 3 horas platicando. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde. Recordé que le había prometido a Mimí que la acompañaría a ver a Tai a las 6:30. Al parecer Matt vio la preocupación en mi cara por lo que me pregunto.

-¿Tienes otro compromiso Sora?

-Ehh… la verdad es que si, le prometí a Mimí, la novia de Tai, que la acompañaría a verlo y quede de pasar a su casa las 6:30

El miro su reloj y luego me ofreció una sonrisa.

-En ese caso, es mejor que pidamos la cuenta.

Llamo rápidamente al mesero y comenzó una pelea por decidir quién de los dos pagaría la cuenta. Matt insistía en hacerlo él, pero a mí me parecía que eso solo era aplicable a una cita y lo de nosotros estaba lejos de serlo, así que logre convencerlo de que pagáramos a mitades. El acepto, no muy conforme. Finalmente nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

-¿Viniste en auto?-me pregunto mientras buscaba las llaves del suyo.

-No, llegué en taxi y supongo que así me iré también.

-Te llevaré entonces.

-No hace falta. Tengo que pasar antes a mi casa por algunas cosas y luego hacia la de Mimí. El camino es un poco largo así que mejor tomo un taxi.

-Vamos Sora no voy a discutir por esto también. Te deje ganar con lo de la cuenta, pero con esto no voy a ceder.

-Sigues tan irracional como te recordaba.- solté un suspiro de derrota y lo mire.- Esta bien, puedes llevarme a mi casa.

-¿Ya no iras con tu amiga?

-Sí, pero ese viaje lo haré definitivamente en Taxi. No puedo permitir que la estés haciendo de chofer.

-Ahora la irracional eres tú. Quien te dijo que la haría de chofer. Yo también quiero visitar a mi amigo, así que las llevare a ambas a ver a Tai.

-¡Ishida!- el me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta su carro- Te das cuenta lo infantil que te estás portando.- mi cara se puso roja. Yo lo atribuí al enojo, pero en realidad era por la mano sostenía fuertemente la mía y estaba trayendo a mi infinidad de recuerdos y sentimientos.

-Tú eres la infantil. Si no estuvieras de necia yo no tendría la necesidad de arrastrarte al carro.

Cuando llegamos a el, Matt me abrió la puerta y me metí de mala gana. Él rodeo rápidamente el auto y se sentó. Lo encendió y una música empezó a sonar.

La conocía.

-A que no te acuerdas de esta canción.- dijo mientras me miraba. Yo lo mire y le sonreí. El sabía perfectamente que la recordaba.

-Claro que la recuerdo fue la primer canción que saco tu banda. Tai y yo estábamos hartos de escucharla. La cantabas a cada momento del día en que tenias ocasión. Así que es imposible que no la recuerde.- lo mire por el rabillo y vi que ahora miraba hacia el camino, pero esta sonriendo.

-No sabía que había sido tan molesto por aquella época. Ni que les molestara cuando cantaba.

-Sabes perfectamente que nos encantaba oírte cantar, pero cuando lo hacías todos los días, a cada momento y con la misma canción. Era… desesperante.-Matt soltó una carcajada.

El trayecto a mi casa transcurrió tranquilo, las canciones de los Teenage Wolves sonaban una tras otra. Ambos las coreábamos de vez en cuando, pero de repente empezó una canción que nunca olvidaría.

_Lo nuestro empezó por casualidad_

_Al principio no pensaba que sería amor,_

_Pero en verdad es amor_

_Mi corazón no para de latir con fuerza_

_Cuando me miras._

_siempre sonríes sin darte cuenta,_

_Y antes de que te dieras cuenta_

_Te empezaste a enamorar de mí._

Los dos nos quedamos en completo silencio. Digo ¿Qué se puede decir en casos como estos? Nada más con escucharla un sinfín de recuerdos vinieron a mí. Esa canción era la que Matt había compuesto para mí y me había dedicado en su primer concierto. Recuerdo que era navidad y yo le había llevado unas galletas para la buena suerte. El me dijo que tenía una sorpresa para mí, pero nunca imagine que me haría una canción. El dijo que la había compuesto después de una conversación que tuvimos donde le revelé que llevaba algún tiempo enamorada de el.

_"Quería agradecerte de alguna manera los sentimientos que me confesaste ese día y lo feliz que me hiciste pero como sabes no soy muy bueno con las palabras, al menos no hablando... así que compuse esta canción. Una canción solo de nosotros dos"_

__Después de esas palabras selló con un beso lo que sería una de los mejores días de mi vida.

_El amor siempre llega inesperadamente como el destino._

_Como si una lluvia repentina me hubiera empapado para _

_creer que esto era amor. _

_Cuando cierras los ojos, el rostro siempre aparece,_

_cuando te das cuenta de que te has puesto roja._

_Antes de que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos,_

_Te has enamorado de mí_

Incluso me dio un disco con la canción y otras tantas que había cantado ese día, pero claro para mí esa era la mejor. Tuve que pedirle una copia pues el original se había rayado de tanto uso. Al final cuando cortamos termine tirando todo recuerdo de él incluido el disco. Años después me arrepentí pues era una canción muy hermosa, y era una lástima que no la pudiera escuchar más. Estuve tentada mucho tiempo a pedirle una copia, pero nunca me atreví. No cuando habíamos terminado tan mal. Soñé muchas veces con el día en el que pudiera volver a oírla. Pero escucharla justo ahora y con él a un lado no era lo que había planeado.

_Te has enamorado de mí_

_Enamorado de mí_

_Enternecida por mi dulce amor._

_Te has enamorado de mí _

_Enamorado de mí_

_Te has enamorado de mi mirada._

_Ve mis ojos_

_Te has enamorado de mí_

Sin poder evitarlo lo mire de reojo y me asuste pues él estaba mirándome. No me había dado cuanta el momento en el que el carro paro en el alto. Y ahí estaba el mirándome como si nunca me hubiera visto antes.

_Yo también te amo, te amo_

_Ahora debería confesar que te amo_

_Yo también te amo, te amo_

_Mi corazón te está diciendo te amo_

La canción no dejaba de sonar, nuestras miradas estaban congeladas en la del otro, pero ninguno podía decir nada.

_Ve mis ojos._

_Para siempre y por siempre_

_Incluso después de que pase el tiempo._

_Para siempre y por siempre, incluso después de que pase el tiempo__…_ Esa frase se había grabado en mi corazón, después de que él me dedicará la canción. Sentí que era como una promesa para nuestra relación. Pero no fueron más que fantasías de una chica enamorada.

_Ve mis ojos, sin saberlo, te has enamorado de mí__…_

Finalmente termino la canción. Yo aparté mi mirada tan rápido como pude, no quería enfrentarme a él. No quería ver en su mirada, compasión o culpa por lo que había sido de nosotros.

Por fortuna el no menciono nada del asunto, y se decidió por poner la radio. Ninguno de los dos hablo más de lo estrictamente necesario.

La incomodidad se extendió durante el resto del trayecto hasta que por fin llegamos a mi casa.

Una vez que Matt detuvo el carro, salí sin esperar a que el abriera la puerta por mí. El hizo lo mismo y me siguió hasta la entrada de la casa. Caminaba a una buena distancia, pero podía sentir toda su presencia muy muy cerca. Era tan abrumador que me costaba caminar con normalidad.

Y pensar que tenía que compartir el trayecto hacia la casa de Mimi. Hacerlo no me hubiera causado ningún problema hace varios minutos, pero ahora después de lo que había pasado en el auto, no podía ni mirarlo a la cara. Que era algo ridículo, pues hacia 10 años de lo nuestro, pero de alguna manera, después de escuchar esa canción era como si hubiera regresado a esa época, todos los sentimientos golpeaban con intensidad dentro de mí.

Tenía que evitar hacer el camino a casa de Mimi con él. No podría soportar estar de nuevo a solas en su carro.

-Sora ¿estás bien?- No me había dado cuenta que ahora estaba frente a mí, a una distancia muy corta de mi cara.

Podía oler su aroma tan masculino y característico en el. Sus ojos me miraban con preocupación y su mano se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara. Y antes de que lograra rozarme me alejé de él.

-No, digo si… sí, estoy perfectamente. Es solo que recordé que Mimi me pidió que pasar a comprar algunos medicamentos para Tai, y voy a tardar mucho. Así que será mejor que te vayas.

Matt tenía una mirada seria, parecía entre enojado y dolido. Probablemente había sido demasiado directa al decirle que se fuera.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, no quisiera entretenerte tanto. Seguramente tienes algo más que hacer y no quisiera ser la culpable de que te retrases o bueno tú sabes…

El siguió mirándome con esa firme expresión, hasta que finalmente me contesto.

-Creo que si me ofrecí a llevarte es porque no tengo nada más que hacer. Así que no debes de estar preocupada por eso o ¿Será que en realidad lo que no quieres es que te acompañe?

Él lo sabía.

No sé porque me sorprendo. Matt siempre había sido el único que podía ver a través de mí. Ya sea que estuviera triste o enojada el siempre lo notaba. Nunca había podido engañarlo.

-No, claro que no es eso. Yo solo siento que me estoy aprovechando de ti.

-Vamos Sora, han pasado 10 años pero aun sigo siendo capaz de detectar cuando me estas mintiendo.

Bajé mi cabeza sintiéndome atrapada. Escuché como el soltaba un largo suspiro.

-Mira Sora, no voy a presionarte. Si no quieres que te acompañe a lo de Tai, lo entiendo. De verdad que lo entiendo. Pero hace tanto que no estamos los tres aunque sea un momento, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos.

"…_Además no le di la oportunidad de que fuéramos amigos, simplemente me aleje de él y te lleve conmigo, creo que él sufrió más, de lo que yo lo hice. Porque al menos yo te tenia a ti. Recuerda que nosotros éramos sus únicos verdaderos amigos__…__.__"_

Recordé las palabras que le había dicho a Tai, y me sentí mal por ser tan egoísta. De nuevo solo estaba pensando en cómo me sentía yo. De nuevo, le negaba la oportunidad a Matt de ser amigos.

-Lo siento Matt, tienes razón. No sé qué me pasa.

Alcé por fin la mirada, y ahí estaba el mirándome fijamente. Pero ahora su semblante serio había desaparecido para ser remplazado por uno más cálido.

-No te preocupes Sora, no estoy molesto. Pero en verdad me gustaría acompañarte y saludar a Tai.

Sabía que ya no había de otra. Había actuado guiada por la incomodidad del momento pero al escuchar sus palabras, me había dado cuenta que se lo debía. Le debía esa oportunidad de volver a ser amigos, que no le di diez años atrás.

-De acuerdo, solo espérame un momento en lo que busco algunas cosas-dije como excusa mientras salía disparada hacia mi habitación.

No voltee ni una sola vez en el corto camino hacia mi cuarto pues temía que el leyera en mí, como ya tan claramente había demostrado hace unos momentos.

Una vez en el cuarto, saque algunas medicinas y las guarde en el bolso. Cuando terminé de guardar lo que necesitaba me acerque hasta el espejo y me quede mirando mi reflejo. Necesitaba estar segura de que cuando saliera ningún sentimiento por él se mostraría en mi rostro. Era sorprendente como es que después de diez años el aun pudiera provocar esta respuesta en mi.

Lo peor del caso era que el ni siquiera parecía afectado por haber escuchado la canción, conmigo a su lado.

Miré mi reflejo por última vez y solo hasta que estuve segura de que ningún sentimiento se filtraría por mi cara, salí a reunirme de nuevo con el chico que había roto mi corazón hace 10 años y que aun después de tantos años seguía haciendo que mis sentimientos entraran en una revolución.

-Este será un largo viaje- suspire por ultima vez y salí.

* * *

><p>Canción: You've Fallen For Me de Jung Yong Hwa<p>

¡Felices fiestas a todos! y !Feliz día del Sorato¡


End file.
